Grindid Live
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Dylan’s convinced her Mom, the Merri-Lee Marvil, to interview her and the PC at an exclusive interview. After some true interviewing, the girls get phone calls from viewers, and have to answer more pressing questions…live.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Voila, hope you all enjoy this! Just some random fluff I had to write! Lol, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON''T OWN THE CLIQUE!**

Summary: Dylan's convinced her Mom, _the_ Merri-Lee Marvil, to interview her and the PC at an exclusive interview. After some true interviewing, the girls get phone calls from viewers, and have to answer more pressing questions…live.

**Westchester Studios**

**Backstage**

**March 8, 2008**

**4:49 PM**

Massie inhaled and exhaled deeply, observing Alicia and Claire getting their make-up done, Kristen getting her hair done, and Dylan talking excitingly with her Mom. She couldn't believe it…TPC were about to go live in front of millions of people around the nation in exactly eleven minutes on the Daily Grind, one of America's most popular reality shows. She silently screamed.

"…and I'll be right back." Dylan walked over to the girls. "Kay, I have the program!"

They all huddled around her as she read of a sheet of paper.

"Kay, so my Mom's live at 5:00PM, and she does her little talk, whatever it is, introduction or something? Anyways, then she'll call us on, and she'll call us by names. By that time, we'll be behind the tinted frames, and we'll walk out as she calls our names, kay?"

"I'm so excited!" Clare squealed.

"Kuh-laire, get a grip!" Massie rolled her eyes as if being –or about to be- famous was no bid deal.

Claire reddened.

"What do we do?" Kristen fussed with her hair.

"Um, my Mom will ask us random questions, and after the second break, viewers can call and ask us their own questions." Dylan replied.

Massie widened her eyes, which were covered in Elizabeth Arden's new smoky eye signature eye shadow. "What!? Wait, what if some LBR from BOCD calls to ask us something embarrassing?"

"Relax!" Dylan put up her hand. "My Mom would so come to our rescue!"

"Point!" Chirped Alicia.

"Argh, but then they'll know we'd be hiding something!" Kristen bit her lip.

"Puh-lease, my Dad would sue anyone who'd threaten us…especially live." Alicia rolled her eyes, tucking a lock of her wavy sultry looking hair.

"Well, we're just-" Before Claire could continue, a loud commanding voice interrupted her.

"Positions! We're on in three!"

"Damn it!" Massie sighed, and gave herself a last minute once over, approving her set of True Religion crop jeans meeting her new Marc Jacob heels with a Marciano silk length shirt on top. Her make-up was done perfectly, and her hair, which was neatly made into an elegant French twist bounced at her shoulder bone. She was ready.

"Two more minutes!"

"Oh God," Claire inhaled. "I'm pretty sure Cam's watching from home. What if I make a mistake?"

"Don't worry, he'd be in no position to dump you, or else, my Dad will-"

"We know!" Massie, Dylan, and Kristen exclaimed. "Your Dad will sue!" They rolled their eyes as Alicia giggled.

"Girls!" Merri-Lee Marvil joined them behind the doors of the stage. "Move over to the left so when they open the doors for me to enter, they don't see you."

They immediately obeyed.

"Are you all excited?" Merri-Lee asked, smiling.

"Yes!" They all giggled nervously.

"Live in 3…2…1"

**A/N: Voila, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I already have the second chapter finished, and the third one half done, so I'll post them providing I get at least six reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Westchester Studios**

**Backstage**

**March 8, 2008**

**5:00 PM**

"Good evening America!" A deep voice boomed. The PC could hear the audience, who were barely a hundred feet away cheering loudly.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Alicia whispered-screamed.

Massie started fanning herself.

Claire started biting her lip.

Kristen started twisting her blonde locks.

Dylan stood, smiling reassuringly at the girls. "It'll be fine, I've done this before, it'll be so easy, you'll be so excited afterwards, I swear-"

"Shh!" Hissed Massie. It wasn't that she was concerned about the audience hearing them, but the fact that Dylan was more experienced in an area, let alone being interviewed live, then her. It was just irritating.

Dylan shrugged.

"And now, you're favorite television host…Merri-Lee Marvil!"

If possible, the audience started cheering even louder.

"Good luck girls!" Merri-Lee winked before heading out. After a few minutes, the cheering stopped.

"Thank you!" She cried. "How is everyone?"

More cheering.

"In past shows, we've usually talked to successful stars, blooming celebrities, inspiring people with life stories to share…today, though, I'll be interviewing five young ladies, one of them being my daughter, and talk to them, figure out what goes on in lives of average teenagers…but be surprised, these girls aren't exactly average…please join me in welcoming…Massie Block!

Massie gulped, and then walked out of the doors.

"Good luck," Claire whispered, the others nodding.

Once on stage, the lights of cameras all over her nearly rendered her blind. She straightened her back, and filed (fake-smiled) confidently.

"Hi," she stretched her smile once reaching Merri-Lee and shook her hand formally, unlike the times she was at Dylan's, where she was like a second daughter to her.

Merri-Lee smiled. "Alicia Riviera!"

Massie turned to see her friend walk with poise out of the doors. She smiled wide, and waved to the cheering audience. Once reaching Merri-Lee and Massie, she too shook her hand.

"Dylan Marvil!" Merri-Lee beamed.

The crowd cheered ever so slightly louder, which triggered a feeling of jealousy for Massie.

"Claire Lyons!"

The crowd kept their volume, perhaps because of Claire's fame in Dial L for Loser. Once again, Massie felt that insanely annoying feeling, but tried to shake it away, and continued smiling.

Claire grinned excitingly, and waved enthusiastically at the crowd.

Massie exchanged a '_what is she doing?' _glance with Alicia.

_Gawd, she's acting so LBR'ish! I mean, she's the only one who's not new to this whole fame thing, yet she's the one acting like a little kid, all excited of being on TV…chillax Kuh-laire!_

"And finally, Kristen Greggory!"

Kristen sauntered across the stage, and waved surely at the crowd.

"Sit down, girls!" Merri-Lee indicated to the plush white armchairs closely grouped near them. Besides each armchair, there were large glasses of water, and a box of Kleenex.

The girls sat down.

"So," Merri-Lee smiled sweetly. "How are you? You all look great!"

Massie wasn't sure if she should say 'good' or 'thank-you' so she just smiled politely, trying to reserve her excitement.

"Thanks," Claire beamed.

"We're good," Dylan added.

"Well, tell us about yourselves. As individuals and as best friends."

It took two seconds of silence to let Massie know the girls were expecting her to reply first.

"Well," she started. "Um, I'm Massie Block," _eh ma Gawd! __How retarded! They already know my name! _"And, um, well, I guess in some ways, I'm like any other sixteen year old girl." _AS IF! _"I mean, I'm practically a fashion guru," she smiled, and was grateful for many chuckles in the audience. "I devote my time to hanging out with friends, fashion, riding on my horse, Brownie, and spending quality time with my pug, Bean." Massie exhaled. _Not bad._

Merri-Lee nodded. "What are some things you strongly believe in?"

"Well," Massie fumbled for time, "Er, I feel a personality can be seen through many different ways of appearance. Like…what you wear. If you're always wearing dark colors, it shows that you're probably a more 'gothic' kind of person…?"

Merri-Lee nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Um, but then, I always believed, and still do, that I'm completely different from all the other girls in our grade."

"How so?"

Massie wasn't sure how she could inform them that she's the alpha, the most popular girl of the school, without looking as if she was trying to brag.

Sensing her sense of insecurity, Claire straightened, and giggled loudly, hoping to catch Merri-Lee's attention.

Merri-Lee raised her eyebrow towards her.

"Sorry! I was just, um, thinking of how Massie truly is unique."

Merri-Lee turned to her. "Could you explain it then?"

"Well," Claire started, looking confident, "she's ah-bviously the most popular girl in BOCD, she's the alpha who keeps our school running, makes it interesting."

Merri-Lee smiled, indicating to continue.

"She's exactly like those popular girls you read about in books, just not as mean." Claire shook away the memories of Massie when she first came to Westchester.

Massie blushed, and put her freshly manicured hand to her heart, acting touched.

"Yeah!" Piped Alicia. "I mean, we all know BOCD wouldn't be able to survive their social status without Mass!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like Massie does have such an impact on our teenage population here in Westchester!"

Massie reddened. _Awkward but cool. I just hope Skye's watching! _

"Now, you girls are best friends right?" Merri-Lee asked.

They all nodded.

"For how long?"

Kristen straightened. "Well, Leesh and Mass met in fourth grade, and then Dylan and I started hanging out with them in the middle of fifth grade. Claire just moved to Westchester three and a half years ago."

"And you guys are the alpha clique at BOCD, I hear?"

They all blushed. "We're called the Pretty Committee," Alicia added.

"And what a right name! You all look gorgeous! Of course, we know where Dylan gets it from!" Merri-Lee winked as the crowd cheered.

Suddenly, Massie remembered the tip Merri-Lee gave her before airing. _Remember, we've reserved a certain time on CTV, so try to remember to look at our time clock. When it reaches eleven seconds, we have to wrap it up for the ads._

Massie glanced at the time clock and read the top number (00:43:45) for time left for the show and the bottom number (00:00:18) for time left until the break.

As of on cue, Merri-Lee cleared her throat. "OK, time for a break, but when we come back, we'll be talking to the girls about their feelings towards each other, and just what makes them TPC." Then, she flashed a wide smile, causing the crowd to cheer again.

"Off air in 3…2…1!"

**A/N: You liked it? If so, please R&R! And just so you all know, Girly.X.Girl is the beta for this story, she deserves all credit! (For beta-ing) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Westchester Studios**

**TDG Stage**

**March 8, 2008**

**5:18 PM**

Massie smiled, trying to look confident as the ads played on the large screen behind her.

"This is so scary," Kristen whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Massie asked. She had a duty as alpha, and was going to fulfill it.

Kristen shrugged.

_"…and luxury. All a part of the new Pontiac X3. Where life takes you."_

_"Brought to you by Pepsi. Feel rejuvenated."_

"Live in 3…2…1!" The cameraman immediately pointed the camera to the audience, as the other camera slowly crept up to Merri-Lee as she took a sip of water.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome back!" Merri-Lee smiled. "For those of you who are just joining us, we are interviewing five young promising young ladies, give it up for Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvel, Kristen Greggory, and Alicia Riviera!"

The camera crept over to the girls who smiled/smirked.

"So," Merri-Lee turned to them. "Alicia. Tell us about OCD, and your positions in it."

Alicia turned slightly to the left, hoping the camera would catch her good side. "Well," she smiled, "I guess we are kind of like the alphas of the school. We take pride in being the role models of each and every LB- er, I mean, 'students' and 'fellow classmates'."

Merri-Lee smiled and nodded.

"Well, we already heard Claire's opinion on Massie. So Dylan, tell me. What do you think of Alicia?"

Dylan glanced at Alicia, and they exchanged smiles.

"She's definitely one of my best friends. She's probably the prettiest one in our group, and she's very confident. I trust her with most of my deepest secrets, and I usually go to her for advice on boys." Dylan grinned.

"So Alicia is the boy expert," Merri-Lee smiled in amusement.

Alicia shrugged.

_Eh ma Gawd! _Massie silently screamed. _Why the Hell did Dylan say Alicia was the boy expert? Did she already forget about MUCK? And hottest? C'mon, I'm not _that _far behind!_

"Alicia, what do you think about Claire?"

Alicia smirked. "Eh my God, out of all of us here, and I speak for all of us here, Claire is probably the one who is the most trustworthy, and understanding. She's the one we all confide in, and is a true friend. She listens to all our problems, and actually keeps our secrets."

Claire beamed. "Thanks, Leesh!"

Alicia smiled back.

"Massie, what do you have to say about Kristen?"

Massie smiled at Kristen. "Well I'd definitely say Kristen is our only hope of not failing. She's not only the smartest one of all of us, but also the most athletic. She's an amazingly good friend too, and like Claire, she is kind of on the innocent side."

Kristen perked up and smiled.

"And Kristen, what do you have to say about our Dyl Pickles?" Merri-Lee smiled at Dylan who blushed, yet again, at her embarrassing nick name.

"Honestly, I think we all agree she is the funniest one in our group. She's the wild, funky part of our group, always the daredevil, ready to try new stuff, and she's always keeping us on the positive side, even in the worst of times." Kristen nodded, and smile at Dylan, who was beaming with pleasure.

"Ladies, your friendship is clearly visible." Merri-Lee smiled. "Well," she turned to the camera, "we're going to take a break, and when we get back, we'll give you a chance to ask some more personal questions to the PC. Back in a few!" Merri-lee smiled.

"Off air in 3…2…1!"

Massie inhaled and took a sip of her water. It wasn't fair! Kristen was the smartest and most athletic, Dylan was the funniest, Alicia was the hottest, and Claire was the truest friend. Compared to that, being alpha was so small! And she was all of that times ten!

"Eh ma Gawd!" Kristen fanned herself. "This is so un-cool. I bet the viewers from BOCD will bombard us with _really _embarrassing questions.

"Just remember my Dad," Alicia winked.

"Yeah," Claire started, "but the viewers don't know about your Dad. No matter how much money he makes them lose, we'll still be embarrassed live."

"Puh-lease," Alicia waved her perfectly manicured hand. "_Everyone_ knows my Dad. And plus, we're the PC. Nothing destroys us. Nothing." She finished with a fierce glare in her eyes, enough to give hope to them.

"My Mom will probably interrupt the question if it's really embarrassing anyways," Dylan added.

"Girls," Merri-Lee interrupted, running back on stage after a quick talk with the producer. "We're about to go on air. Sit down."

They took their seats and gulped down their water. Claire Bit her lip, but received a slap on her hand from Alicia for the un-alpha gesture.

"Quiet on set!" A loud voice boomed from back stage.

"Live in 3…2…1."

**A/N: Ahh, not that long, but not short either, right? I don't know…anyways, please review, your thoughts on the chapter will be much appreciated, and I'd be glad to receive some ideas for questions! I saw this on another FF, not sure who's, but whatever, not taking credit; what I wanted to do is, you, the reviewers could review and also ask a question that you'd like to see on the show, and in the next chapter, I'll put the questions up to whoever you want them to, and I'll write your penname in the story itself! You'll be getting all the credit too. Here's an example:**

"…so update soon! And here's my question:

To: Dylan

Is it true that the only reason you've stayed skinny so far is because of St. Barfs?

From, mangalover16."

**That's the kinda review you should send if you want to ask a question. Please do, I'd love it! Merci, and please check out my forum/profile/poll/other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Westchester Studios**

**TDG Stage**

**March 8, 2008**

**5:34 PM**

"Live in 3…2…1!" The announcers voice thundered.

"Welcome back to the Daily Grind!" Merri-lee announced proudly.

The audience cheered loudly, some waving to the camera, others to Merri-Lee herself.

Massie inhaled, but found it to hard. In just a few minutes, her whole life could crumble.

"As promised, we're giving you, the audience, a chance to ask your own personal questions to these girls!"

Under Massie's command, the girls filed (fake-smiled) and pretended to be excited. But if only they knew…Claire was panicking; would Cam even like her if their were embarrassing questions? Alicia wasn't feeling much better; Josh couldn't possibly like her if someone socially ruined her, right? Dylan was probably the most calm, no boyfriend pressure, but still, her popularity could be at loss…and Kristen, how would she deal if her Mom watched her answer a relationship question?

"Well girls," Merri-Lee smiled. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded, looking enthusiastic.

"As you all know, your DNA has been set up into our computers. We basically have a mini lie detector test, and whenever you've answered wrong, it'll tell us!"

They nodded, although, more cautiously.

"Our lines are now…open!" Even as Merri-Lee declared it, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Merri-Lee Marvel, and you're on live! May I ask who's speaking?"

"EhmaGawd,Merri-Lee,I'msuchabigfan! MynameisCarrieRandolph!"

Massie's heart practically stopped beating. Carrie Randolph?! Fast speaker girl?!

"OK, Carrie!" Merri-Lee smiled, displaying her pearly whites. "Who would you like to ask a question to?"

"OK, thisisforKristen!"

Kristen froze for a second, but then nodded.

For the first time, Carrie tried to speak slowly, as if trying to emphasize each word. "Is it true that the only reason you're on the OCD Sirens soccer team is because you think the guys will like you better as a sporty chic kind of girl?"

The crows grew silent for the first time.

Kristen blushed deep red.

"Well?" Merri-Lee urged, her eyes wide with the gossip need."

"Um, at first. But now it's because I love the sport, and it's really grown on me." She nodded really fast, and smiled as if her confession didn't matter to her, so it shouldn't to others.

"OK," Merri-Lee clapped her hands. The phone rang.

"This is Merri-Lee Marvel, and you're on live on the Daily Grind. Who's calling?"

"Hey, this is _monkeymanda22_ and I'm at BOCD too, just a senior. I have a question for Massie."

Massie bit her lip, and tilted her head as if she was interested. "Go on," she said in an unusually high voice.

"How did you feel after Derrick Harrington dumped you at Skye Hamilton's party  
and then went to flirt with friends of mine?"

At once, Massie felt hot tears gather in her eyes. _No! No no no! Shit, I can't cry live! Oh God, what do I saaaay!?_

"Um," she started.

Merri-Lee widened her eyes, nodding.

Massie glanced at Claire and Alicia to her right, who were biting their lips, shrugging helplessly.

Massie faced the camera, and filed to try and look confident. "I was upset, because he had totally being unreasonable, and had totally misjudged me, but we've sorted things out."

Everyone stood silent. After a couple of seconds, Merri-Lee nodded.

"It seems like the truth!"

She clicked speaker on ringing phone once again.

"This is Merri-Lee Marvel and you're live on the Daily Grind, who's calling?"

"Hey, my name is _candyycane21_, and I'm a huge fan of Claire Lyons!"

Claire sighed in relief. It would probably be a good question. She grinned and nodded.

"Do you feel lucky that the PC recognized that you should be part of them from  
the very first day you moved to Westchester?"

Claire raised her eyebrow. "Well, of course I was ecstatic when they realized I'd make a good addition to TPC, but it wasn't exactly as soon as I got to Westchester."

"Huh? Really? Well, why not? And when?"

Claire shrugged. "We kind of hit off as good friends about a year and a half after I came, but before, they pretty much hated me."

"Why do you think that?" Merri-Lee interrupted.

Claire gulped. "Um, well, they showed signs."

"Like?" She pressed.

Claire glanced to see a 'eh ma Gawd, you're so dead!' look from Massie.

"Uh, well the girls didn't really roll out the Welcome Wagon, I mean, they did try to get me in trouble in school, make me get rid of my boyfriend, throw salami on my head at the pool, and tease me in public."

The crowd grew silent.

Claire gave a shaky laugh. "But it was all good fun, I mean, now they're the truest friends I could ever have!"

"OK." _candyycane21 _finally said. "Thanks! I loved Dial L for Loser by the way."

"Thanks," Claire mumbled.

"OK, our next caller is _BlondeMysteryChic!"_

"Hey," the girl's voice rang clear. "I have a question for Massie."

"OK," Merri-Lee nodded.

"Have you ever gone out with one of your friend's boyfriends while they were dating them?"

Massie gulped and glanced anxiously at Claire and Kristen, who raised their eyebrows.

"Yes." She finally said. _Eh ma Gawd, good bye alpha status…_The crowd gasped.

"Who's?"

"Um…I went for ice cream with Griffin Hastings while he was dating Kristen…" Massie couldn't look into Kristen's eyes.

"And?" Merri-Lee raised her eyebrows, indicating backstage to show the lie detector detected that it was not all.

"And Cam," Massie whispered. "After he caught her looking through his bag."

And by accident, as she looked up, she met Claire's eyes. All she saw was hurt and betrayal. She looked down quickly.

"Thanks," _BlondeMysteryChic _finally said quietly.

"Well…" Merri-Lee finally repeated. "Uh, our next caller is Samantha."

"Hey! I have question for Alicia!"

Alicia widened her eyes, and nodded hesitatingly.

"Is it true that you're so insecure about your C-cups?"

You could hear numerous giggles and laughter in the audience as Alicia turned as red as Dylan's hair.

"Um, yes." She said very quickly, folding her arms.

She glanced accusingly at Dylan, as if it was her fault that her Mom hadn't interjected the question.

Dylan shrugged in bemusement.

"Why? Isn't that was attracts the boys? Most girls would want C-cups!"

"For one, no, it's not just my…'figure' that attracts boys. And two, only the most desperate of girls would crave boobs. I'd love me for me," Alicia smirked.

The crowd 'oood' and 'aaad' at the diss. The line stayed quiet, and then the Samantha girl hung up.

"Well," Merri-Lee giggled. "This is just getting juicier and juicier!"

Alicia glared at some point in the audience.

"Our next caller," she continued, picking up the phone, "is _grrr432_!"

"Hey," a smooth voice answered the phone. "This is for Dylan."

Dylan fidgeted with her hair and nodded.

"Have you ever shopped at Old Navy?"

Dylan looked embarrassed. "Yes." She mumbled.

Alicia squeaked in laughter. "You did?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes," Dylan spat at her.

"Why?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"Because they have larger sizes." She mumbled.

Merri-Lee bit her lip. Since it was her daughter, she didn't ask her to repeat the embarrassing answer louder.

"OK, next…we have _Hardcandy101_ on the line!"

"Hey," the voice greeted. "OK, I have a question for Claire."

Claire sighed and nodded.

"Is it true that you kissed Josh Hotz after the soccer finals in 7th grade  
when you were still going out with Cam Fisher?"

Claire felt like crying. _Cam is soo watching this. and Josh. And…eh ma Gawd! Alicia!_

She turned to her friend, who sat there glaring at the blonde. Claire gulped.

"Yes." She said quietly. "But it meant nothing!" It sounded as she was trying to convince herself more then the others.

Merri-Lee giggled gleefully. "Girls, you are too hilarious!"

They all sat quietly, practically _detesting_ the comment.

"OK, we have _ForeverxNothing_ on the line now!"

"Hey everyone! Merri-Lee, I ah-dore your show!"

"Thanks honey!" Merri-Lee laid her hand across her chest. "What's your question, and who is it for?"

"OK, I have a question for Massie Block!"

Massie could practically feel her _Dry Idea _deodorant give up on her. She nodded.

"So I've heard there were some past difficulties with Cam Fisher, Claire's boyfriend, and your current boyfriend, Derek Harrington… out of both of them, who'd you rather date?"

Massie sighed in relief. _Easy breezy! This is one question I can answer truthfully, and not be committing social suicide!_

Derrignt- I mean, Derek." Massie smiled. "Cam's a really good friend to me, but Derek is my boyfriend, and I really love him."

She hoped Derek was watching proudly, and she could just imagine him stroking her purple rhinestone 'M' on his shirt…providing he wasn't mad at her for the other answers…she gulped.

"Cool...well…thanks!"

Merri-Lee signaled to the overhead clock. It read (00:14:57) for time left on the show, and (00:00:09) for time left until the next ad.

"Well folks, when we come back, we'll be taking another round of questions, and we'll come back right after the break." And with that she smiled, waving to her admirers and fans.

"Off air in 3…2…1!"

**A/N: Ahh…long chapter…well, I started this after the first round of reviews I got, hope you all liked it, and thank you to everyone who added their questions! Keep 'em coming! Lol, please review, and PLEASE check out my forum, we have some major roles open for role play, as well as many topics for you to add on! Merci beaucoup, and now it is time for you to click that small purple 'Go' button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Oh my Gaaaaaaawd! Guys, my ultimate sorry! I know I haven't posted in…**_**months!! **_**But I swear it's totally not my fault! My Mom has evilly decided to block the internet, and I haven't had access to FF in ages, except when I snuck on at friends' or when she was in the shower…but even then, I only had enough time to post small talk on my forums. And you can ask 'live-life-on-the-edge' about my Mom, she'll tell ya!! Lol! Anyways, veeeeery sorry about not posting ANY of ,my stories, but I'll try and change that! **

**Westchester Studios**

**TDG Stage**

**March 8, 2008**

**5:46 PM**

"Eh ma Gawd!" Kristen shrieked as the girls ran backstage for a quick two-minute break.

Alicia gave a shaky sigh. "I cannot believe I just admitted my insecurities of my c-cups on International TV. Live." She shook her head. "My dad is so going to sue." She whispered.

Claire stayed quiet. "Sorry Leesh," she finally said. "I know I swore not to mention the kiss with Jo- I mean, well, _him_, but I had no choice! Even if I lied, the lie detector would've caught it…"

Alicia glared at Claire and then sighed. "It's alright. Whatevs, they all know anyways."

Massie bit her lip. She could already tell the Claire was _pissed_ at her, as well as Kristen, since they were both ignoring her completely.

"Um…" She said stupidly.

"My Mom is going. To. Freak." Kristen sighed, slumping into a nearby couch chair. "I basically admitted that I joined the soccer team for boys, making me sound like a slut, and…well, she knows about Griffin." Kristen shot Massie a glare.

"I'm sorry," Massie implored. "Really, Kris, I didn't…ugh!" She crumpled into the chair besides her. "Seriously. He asked me if I want to go for ice cream, I said yes, we flirted a bit, but it was completely innocent! I swear, I don't even like him!"

Kristen sighed. "I'm starting to think coming on this show was a bad idea."

"Ah-greed," Alicia mumbled, her hands still folded across her chest. "We didn't even get to publicize our alpha status!"

Dylan curled her hair with her baby finger. "Damn." She uttered.

Claire stood quiet, leaning against the wall, picking at her cuticles. "Well, it can't get any worse then this, now can it?" She muttered. _Live! Dial L for Loser star dissed by best friend! Boyfriend cheats on her with best friend!_ Claire could practically see the headlines of J4 and People now.

"Listen," Massie started.

"Girls!" Merri-Lee beckoned them from the glass doors. "We're about to go live! Get into your seats, now!"

Claire walked away quickly, followed by the others.

Massie sighed. _Screw this!_

- - - - -

"Live in 3…2…1!" Almost immediately, the crowd started cheering as the camera rolled over to their favorite red-haired host.

"Welcome back to the Daily Grind, I'm here with Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and my very own Dylan!"

The girls filed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"We've been receiving some pretty fun questions for your favorite girls to answer, and we're ready for some more!"

It took all the girls had not to roll their eyes in sarcasm.

"We'll start answering the lines right away!" Merri-Lee smiled, and hit speaker. The phone started ringing at once.

"Our next caller is _emeraldeyes101_! What's your question, and who's it for?"

"Hey," a cheery voice answered. "Ok, um, I have a question for Massie Block. Who's your one true friend?"

Massie avoided the expecting look from Alicia, and the disappointed/knowing looks from Kristen and Dylan.

"Kuh-laire."

Claire looked up at the mention of her name. At first she looked confused, then surprised, then shocked, and then just plain speechless.

"What?" Screeched Alicia, unable to control her outburst. Then, her beautiful face turned bright crimson, and she covered her mouth, and looked down, too embarrassed to make eye contact with the audience.

"Alicia," Merri-lee stood. "Are you saying you thought Massie was going to pick you?"

"Yes!" Alicia blurted. "I mean, we've been besties for life, and when Kuh-laire first came, Masse _detested _her and I was the one who constantly stuck by her side, I was her beta!" She continued furiously.

Claire but her lip clearly upset.

Massie however, was _pissed. OK, _she thought, _I've had enough of this! Ah-bviously we've lost all reputation whatsoever, no point in trying to look EIF on camera!_

"Well," Massie snapped. "At least Kuh-laire had the decency to keep my secrets, at least Kuh-laire didn't walk out of TPC _three _times, and at least Kuh-laire didn't try to start her own clique just to backstab me!"

Alicia looked horrified. "Well!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Well," Merri-Lee flashed her Crest White smile. "This is certainly getting interesting! Claire, what do you have to say about this?"

Claire opened her mouth and then closed it. "Erm," she turned bright red. "I…I'm 'pleased' that Mass thinks of me like that?" It was true, she did look pleased, but her mind was set. _If Massie thinks this'll make up for being a backstabbing bitch, she's sooo wrong…_

Alicia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her boobs, causing the audience to break into giggles.

The phone rang again, and Merri-Lee picked it up. "Our next caller is brianaheart1995, how are you today?"

"Ah-mazing, Merri-Lee, I totally luh-ve your show, you are fabulous!"

The PC rolled their eyes. "Thanks, Hon," Merri-lee grinned. "Who's your question for?"

"I actually had a few questions for all of them."

"Go ahead," Merri-Lee leaned back into her chair.

"First, Alicia." Alicia nodded her head cautiously. "Have you ever thought about overthrowing Massie besides the time you started your own clique in 7th grade?"

Alicia avoided Massie's eyes which were quickly filling with pure hatred. "Um, yeah."

"When?" brianaheart1995 was filled with curiosity.

"Um, it's called none of your business!" Alicia snapped.

The phone remained silent. "This one is for Massie." She said finally. "Were you jealous of Claire when she starred in Dial L for Loser?"

Massie shrugged. _Not bad, everyone would be jealous… "_Yeah, at first, because I tried out for the same role, and after, it was her that was getting all the attention, but it didn't matter, really, because she was pretty cool about it." Massie glanced back hopefully to Claire to see her reaction, but Claire kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Cool," brianaheart1995 responded. "OK, I have two for Claire."

Claire tried to look excited and nodded.

"One, have you ever regretted not leaving Westchester to pursue acting, and be more famous?"

Claire clicked her tongue. "Well, yeah, of course. I'll always be stuck with the feeling of unknown regret; what would've happened if I _had _gone…but I still think that my decision was the best. After all, I got to stick with my 'friends'," she put slight emphasis on friends, just to show Massie she was mad, "and I can always go to acting school in University…"

"That's cool. I'm sure you'll be the best actress ever!" brianaheart1995 giggled. "Second question, why do you like Cam, and is there anything you don't like about him?"

Claire pinched herself. Just a few seconds ago, she received a decent, non-embarrassing question. And now, she'd have to admit her few dislikes about Cam. _You know what? Whatevs!_ She thought. _He has the guts to cheat on me with my best friend, F him!_

"Well," Claire structured carefully, "I lik_ed_ the way I used to be able to trust Cam,"

"Why are speaking in past tense, Claire?" Merri-Lee intercepted. "Is It because you feel betrayed by him by dating Massie while you were dating?"

"Yes," Claire shot back heatedly. By the tone, Merri-Lee didn't ask anymore questions. "Go on."

"I also like the fact that he's always thinking of me, and doing really sweet stuff, like bringing me gummies, even though most guys don't like their girlfriends to eat junk food," she shot Alicia a meaningful look.

"What about the stuff you don't like?" brianaheart1995 asked.

"Well," Claire hesitated, "I didn't like the way he sometimes keeps secrets from me…and when I make a mistake, one that affects him, he got mad at me without letting me explain…" Claire drifted off, remembering the time after she kissed Josh and after she found out about Nikki…

"Well thanks!" brianaheart1995 exclaimed.

Merri-Lee checked her watch. "We have time for one more caller!"

The phone rang.

"Our next caller is _valgal95! _What's your question and for who?" Merri-Lee smiled.

"Hey," _valgal95_ said. "OK, this is for basically everyone. And my question is, have any of you ever spied on your boyfriends for trust issues or other?"

The girls all froze. Bad timing. And it was obvious what was going on in each of their heads. _ESP._

**A/N: TADAA! Lol, well there'll only be two more chapters after this, maybe even one long one, but I can only take a few more questions! So please, no more then one question in each review, and if this story takes a hit, I'll write a sequel, or something like it. Merci!**


	6. Chapter 6

Westchester Studios

**Westchester Studios**

**TDG Stage**

**March 8, 2008**

**5:46 PM**

Massie widened her eyes to Alicia, who slightly elbowed Dylan, who kicked Kristen, who sent back a set of wide eyes to Claire.

Kristen cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. We did. Kind of. Well, not really- ok, really, but not in _that_ sense…"

"Care to explain, Kristen?"

Kristen stared at the ground.

Dylan raised her eyebrow. "Actually, I do."

Massie shot Dylan a panicked 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look, but Dylan smirked. Ecstatic that she was about to plant revenge on Skye for doing what she did to the PC in SWaD, and gain Massie's respect and gratitude for while, she riled (really smiled!) and started.

"Actually, when we were going into Grade 8, Skye Hamilton, the alpha of Grade 8 then, wanted to show something special to whoever she thought would be the everlasting alphas a grade below her. She chose the PC, because we'd been alpha's for a very long time at OCD."

Merri-Lee nodded.

"She gave us a key to a special room. Well, kind of. She held a contest to see which group wins the key. In the end, we did. Anyways, the room had everything from Starbucks vending machines to Juicy lip gloss tubes in numerical order. But all those popcorn machines and vanity kits were nuh-thing compared to what Skye had planted when she suspected her boyfriend, Harris Fisher, of cheating on her."

Dylan jumped up and down inside. She knew that these days, Skye and Harris were going out after a long and heated break-up. Harris would be _pissed_ to know – or think – that Skye had done that. _Justice_. She saw Massie break into a beam once she caught on.

"She showed us an old TV screen that showed an empty classroom in black and white. She told us that this was the classroom that the Briarwood boys met Mr. Loni every fifth period. AKA, ESP. Emotional Sensitivity Powwows. There was a little camera in the Share Bear they used."

"She told us that if we want the room to be officially ours, we had to find dates for this dance she was having. Massie and Claire already had boyfriends. But Alicia, Kristen, and I didn't. We wanted to make it happen naturally, but Skye had ESP in mind."

Dylan figured the lie detector wouldn't catch the lie she made about Skye making them use ESP because she had worded her words right. Merri-Lee nodded her daughter on.

"So we tried to not get to into the ESP stuff, but soon, we figured out Cam had some Summer love named Nikki, and Claire was devastated because she thought they shared everything. She thought Cam was a sweet innocent guy, unlike other boys, but she was wrong. He had secrets."

Dylan glanced at Claire, who was entwining her fingers.

"Then, we found out Derringt- I mean, Derek," Dylan blushed, "had a 'problem' with Massie. It's then when we got pulled into finding out what was going on. We had so much faith in those guys…but they broke our trust." Dylan finished.

The audience was quiet.

"We also found ourselves acting like idiots for those guys." Kristen added softly. "I mean, when watching ESP, I though Griffin loved romance novels, and had a soft side, and he was a real gentle guy. I thought that was the best thing ever. But then, I found out that he was only pulling that romance side of him as an act to score an A in ESP. All those times I was talking to him about love, and The Notebook…he must've thought I was crazy." She giggled.

Claire sighed. "I found that I had to stop putting so much of my heart into Cam, because if he ever decided to do something like that again, it'd dull the pain…but I guess that didn't work," she mumbled.

Merri-Lee shook her head sadly.

"Wow," _valgal95 _said. "Well, thanks." She hung up.

"Incredible." Merri-Lee smiled proudly. "Now we all know the inside scoop on OCD's alpha's drama!"

The phone started ringing. "I said we had time for _one_ more question…" Merri-Lee sighed. She picked up the phone anyways.

"Hi," a muffled voice spoke out. "OK, two questions for Claire, two for Massie, one for Alicia, and one for Kristen."

Merri-Lee opened her mouth to protest, but the voice interrupted.

"It won't take long. Massie. Tell me, why do you think you're the alpha of our school? It takes all of OCD to make us great, not just you."

The audience 'ooohd'.

Massie's jaw dropped. "Um, who is this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine," Massie snapped. "I don't think I'm the alpha-"

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Merri-Lee giggled. "Lie detector!"

The audience and the voice burst into laughter.

Massie felt like crying right there and then. "OK, let me rephrase that. I know it takes all of OCD to make us great. But I feel like when I decorated the trailers, or made Pia hold the Teen Vogue Uniform contest, and other stuff like that, I added zest and style to OCD. And with Daddy holding all those OCD benefit scholarship fundraisers and stuff, it's like, I put so much work in the school. I deserve some credit."

"Fair enough!" Merri-Lee clapped, and soon got the whole audience clapping too. Massie smiled in relief. She still felt like crying, but in joy.

"Right," the voice mumbled. "OK, second question. Why in the world do you think Dempsey likes you?"

Massie widened her eyes. "OK, now I really want to know who this is!"

No reply.

"I don't think he likes me, I-"

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Massie groaned. Now D would know she liked him, or obsessed over him, or whatever! She was ruined!

"OK! I think he likes me because he keeps sending me cute emails, is always laughing and smiling around me, helped me out with the trailer makeover fest, and stuff…"

"Cute," the voice said dryly.

"OK, Alicia."

Alicia shifted in her chair.

"Why did you keep it a secret from Massie that you actually liked you cousin, Nina?"

"What?" Alicia yelped.

"Yeah."

"How do you know I like her?"

"Because in the OCD halls, right after calling the cops at our Valentines dance, you told Nina that you were sorry, and that you'd make it all up to her."

Alicia avoided Massie's laser eyes. "Because I knew she'd be mad. End of story." She added, before the voice could ask anymore questions.

"Fine, Kristen. Exactly how long does it take you to change out of the clothes your Mom sees you wear to school into those sluttish stuff you call clothes in Massie's Range Rover?"

Kristen gasped.

Massie's jaw dropped open. Poor Kristen would never be aloud to get out of the house ever again!

"I…I…really…" She stuttered. It wasn't obvious on TV, but Kristen was shaking.

"About five minutes." She whispered.

The voice giggled. "OK, Claire, one: you have another _best_ friend, Layne Abelay. What do you think of her?"

Claire smiled, although wanly, for Kristen. "She's great. She's so crazy, it's enough to put a smile on anyone's face. I love her to death."

"But have you ever thought of ditching her for the PC?"

Claire bit her lip, her mind going back to her first year in Westchester. When she'd wished with all her might that Layne would somehow hate her, so that the PC wouldn't see her talking to such a dork…

"Yeah. But only when the PC kind of hated me. I was wishing that they'd accept me in the group, and Layne was kind of attracting the wrong attention for me…but I'm glad I didn't do anything to change that."

The person was quiet. "Thanks a lot Claire." A sniffle was heard right before the voice finally hung up.

"Layne?" Massie shrieked.

Kristen and Massie clenched their fists, Alicia bared her pearly whites ever so slightly, and Claire widened her eyes.

"Well," Merri-Lee said fake cheerfully. "It's without a doubt that we can say these girls have drama in their lives! This concludes our show for today, but be sure to tune in for tomorrow, 5pm eastern, 6pm western, to see the new stars of the latest teen sensation show, Emily Osment Cody Linley, from Hannah Montanna!"

The audience started cheering loudly, and the theme song for TDG started playing. As soon as the camera man did a loop with his fingers, the girls sprang from their chairs and ran backstage.

"Ahh!" Kristen screamed as soon as she hit the sofa. "I'm dead! Done for! Ruined, smothered in hot oil dead..." Kristen started sobbing.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Skye will be ready to hunt me alive," Dylan groaned.

"Are you kidding?" Alicia yelled. "You had it so easy! I'm the one who declared boob issues live!"

"You had it easy?" Claire shook her head. "I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend! And my other best friend completely hates me!"

Massie shook her head in disbelief. "You're actually worried about that? She completely ruined us!"

"At least she didn't backstab me!" Claire shot back.

"I'm sorry!" Massie pleaded.

"No, you're not!"

"Well, you're not the only one she stabbed," Kristen mumbled from under a pillow.

Massie felt like crying…again. "Listen," she inhaled deeply. "We all kinda got backstabbed form each other. So can we all forgive and forget?"

"I'll forgive you all if Massie does." Dylan said.

"I'll forgive you all if Alicia does." Massie said.

"I'll forgive you all if Claire does." Alicia said.

"I'll forgive you all is Kristen does." Claire sighed.

"I'll forgive you all if Dylan does." Kristen muttered.

The girls stared at each other and then burst in giggles. First soft ones, the harder and harder, until they were rolling around on the couches, and grabbing each others shoulders for support.

"Done," Massie giggled, feeling a genuine 'I love my friends' feeling.

"Done!"

"Done!"

"Done!"

"And done!"

The joined hands, and walked out the back side of the set, immediately finding themselves crowded with friends, fans, haters, and others.

"I hate you!" Screamed a voice in fury, and after fighting through the crowd, Skye Hamilton was right in Dylan's face. Her face was streaked red. "Lies! All lies!"

"Skye," Massie smiled sweetly. "Are you a-"

"I don't even want to deal with your crap, Block." She hissed, then spun on her heels and walked away. Kristen giggled.

"We love you Claire!" Some girls screamed, holding up pictures of her in Us Weekly from the set of Dial L for Loser.

"Alicia!" Someone shouted. The sultry girl spun around.

"Josh!" She blurted.

"Hey," he smiled sweetly. "Are you okay? Because it really was cool of you to admit your insecurities on tv."

Alicia grinned and threw her arms around Josh, inhaling Ralph, missing her enchanting RL room. "I love you!"

Massie smiled. Everything was finally getting okay…except…

They saw Cam speed walking over to Claire, who was oblivious to him, signing some magazines.

"Claire," Kristen muttered.

"What," she replied, not even looking.

"Cam's coming," she whispered.

"What?" Claire spun around, only to see one green eye, and one blue staring intently at her.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I was a jerk, I'm sorry, about the thing with Massie, and Nikki, and the lies, and-"

"Cam." Claire interrupted. "Just leave." She walked ahead, the PC following close behind.

"But-" she could hear him say. But she was through playing second fiddle to Massie Block for everything.

"Block!" Derrick roared. He raced over.

"Rate me!" Massie whispered-yelled, but before any number could shout out, Derrick was right in front of her, looking proud, hurt, and overwhelmed.

"Do you like Dempsey? Do you like Cam or Griffin? Are you mad about the problem from SWaD?"

Massie opened her mouth at the rush of questions. "To be decided, no, and not really."

Derrick frowned, considering the answers. "To be decided?" He asked. "I thought we were the special soap opera couple…" He looked hurt.

Massie tilted her head. "We are." She smiled. "I've decided…no!"

Derrick grinned.

"Now you," Massie kept eye contact. "Are you mad about ESP? Will you forgive me? What about the thing with Cam and Griffin?"

Derrick raised his eyebrow. "Yes, yes, and no."

Massie nodded. Being mad about ESP was scary but understandable. But being able to forgive her tossed 'scary' away. And Cam and Griffin…

"Why aren't you mad about Cam and Griffin?"

"I'm just not," Derrick shrugged.

Massie smiled. "Good," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Kristen Marie Gregory!" A shrill voice shrieked.

Kristen rushed in fear, finding her Mom, bulged eyes, calling her from the beat up Toyota. "Get in here this instant!"

Kristen felt tears piling in her eyes. She walked toward her Mom, when she felt hands on her back.

Claire ran back to hug her friend. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks," Kristen sobbed.

Massie, Alicia, and Dylan caught up with them.

"We'll be okay," Massie said to nobody in particular.

"We will," Claire nodded.

Kristen gave a watery smile, and leaned in for one more hug from the group.

Things _would_ be okay.

**A/N: Yess! I've finally finished an actual story!! This calls for a celebration! R&R, please! Merci to all of you who'd been following Grinded…Live from the start! This is for you! And thanks to you guys who sent in those awesome bday PM's for my bday, loved them! To you, GlancexOnexLastxTime! (OMG, long chapter!)**

**R&R!! (****The little purple 'Go' button!!****)**


End file.
